See Me Smiling
by LovelyMinx
Summary: His baby Brother was always crying, he was so fragile, so delicate, so innocent. Yet the baby was hated by the one who was suppose to be his protector. Forgetting about his brothers existence, Ace went on with his life until fifteen years later, a strange boy turns up on his doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

**Evening! Yes, I am writing another Ace and Luffy fic but I love them, and this one is not romantic for once hehe! but here we go! Be warned though! **

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_"Mama?_" Tiny hands held up a story book to a woman that sat on her rocking chair knitting a blanket. She smiled as kindly as ever and and set down her knitting needles and the half finished blue blanket and took the yellow book from her eldest sons hands who was beaming through his milk teeth.

Just as he was about to hop onto his Mothers lap he quickly stopped him and rubbed her swollen-looking stomach. "Remember Ace...your Otouto won't like it…" She warned being as kind as possible.

The older boy pouted and settled for plopping himself on the carpeted floor in front of the fire, crossing his legs and folding his arms tightly. The heavily pregnant blond woman sighed lightly and got up from her wooden chair before gripping onto the fire bored then slowly lowered herself down to the floor beside her son. Rouge then opened the story book and began reading to her son who refused to look at her.

Ever since his Mother his mum had gotten pregnant she put all of her attention into having a new baby instead of to him! The four year old Ace, absolutely hated it! His Mother ate strange foods, from plain bread without butter to ridiculously amounts of spicy foods. She always had these weird moods...one second she would cry over the dishes not being washed or if she couldn't find her favourite coat then the next moment she would be in hysterics at a dog peeing on someone's lawn gnome…

Ace remembered the day his dear Mother sat him down at the dinner table and told him he would have a new brother to play with. Honestly...if Ace said he was excited it would be a lie. Everything was normal enough until the young Ace noticed she was getting...fatter and fatter over the the next few months.

_"Ace, you and the baby will the sharing your room, is that okay?"_

_"What!"_

That's right, his new Brother had to share a room with him. Take up all his space...cry and complain. He seen it in the movies after all… But his Mother just waved it off and reminded him of their small house. Then she cried herself to sleep that night…

Ace and Rouge only had each other ever since the _man_ of the house left them to fend for themselves. That was no problem to Ace though, the man was a monster in Ace's opinion, the small boy witnessed unforgivable acts from his Father, things he did not want to mention. _"Keep the kid, I don't give a damn and you can keep the other one as well you sla-_" Ace recalled him yelling after one drunken night.

He never saw that man again.

The boy also recalled his Mother going into depression after the fight. But that was all behind them nine Months ago in fact and they were perfectly happy with each other. Rough worked at a dry cleaners, often working overtime to earn enough for her family. While Ace stayed at a local nursery until his Mother came home from work. Ace loved his Mother. With all his heart and nothing will ever break their relationship.

"Ace mommy's going to be fine you be a good boy and stay with the nurse over th- _argh!_" Rough was currently being wheeled in a wheelchair into strange smelling room, clutching her stomach in pain. The four year old stood staring wide eyed at his Mother's shivering frame, panting and sweating...in pain. Was..was his brother hurting her?

"Come over here sweety, come with me" A kind nurse took him by the hand and lead him away down the empty hall. His Mother's screams filled the small space making the boy shiver in terror.

The nurse brought him into this small room which had toys for him to play with, but he didn't feel like playing at all. "When is my mom coming back?" He gazed up at the plump nurse with wide curious eyes. The woman did not know where to look, she just smiled and patted his head caringly before moving on behind the nurse's desk. Great just great…

Time slowed down to a stop for Ace, he climbed onto the chair and fell asleep twice out of boredom but worry always woke him up._ "Mama…_" He wiped his eyes of tears remembering her horrible pained face, struggling to breath.

A few hours later the nurse who pushed Rouge into the weird smelling room came walking into the room looking as pale as a ghost. She walked over to the plump nurse and and whispered something into her ear before they both left. Leaving the boy alone, lost and confused.

Ace was fed up with being left alone at a time like this! So he decided to follow… He wished he didn't…

The small boy crept down the hall and found himself outside of the two large doors, with all his might he pushed them open and peered inside hoping to see his Mama sitting, smiling and laughing like she always did but instead it was something different…. much much more different.

Laying there on the bed looking...stiff. Unmoving and ghostly white.

Unmoving…

Red blotches stained the bottom of the bed. What happened to his Mama? The next thing he heard was a loud, annoying screeching sound almost making him cover his ears. Turning his head he spotted a...small...screeching….bloody...thing kicking while laying on some white table. A nurse began wrapping it in a white blanket tightly before taking it in her arms. Was that his Otouto? It looked more like a zombie….

"What are you doing in here!?" A nurse said, completely shocked. But the young boy did not care, he continued looking at his Mother who still refused to move. Her head was turned away from him something he was thankful for...he wanted to remember the way she was. Smiling and laughing. "Mama…?" The boy stepped closer into the room, wandering over to his Mother's bed. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes with every step. "Mom..?

"Sweety…" The nurse took hold of his am gently and ushered him out the door. Ace didn't protest however instead all he could hear was the crying and screeching of that thing that...clearly killed his Mother. Yes, although Ace did not want to admit it….Rough had died. Passed away. Gone forever. He would never hear her voice again. His Mama was gone, instead a horrible little murdering beast took her place.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Ace couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling of the orphanage where he and his Brother were sent. Ace was forced to share a room with him. No matter what, he would not admit that_ it_ was his brother. No he referred to it as _him_...that was it. Nothing else.

The staff however at the orphanage named him _Luffy_, for whatever reason. Ace asked them why and they simply said it suited him.

Luffy was currently crying, tiny tears rushed down his cheeks, snot coming out from his tiny button nose. He was two months old and did nothing except cry and baby had a mop of raven dark hair just like him and his useless Father, also Luffy had his dad's eyes. Dark down.

The other kids at the orphanage complained about Luffy's loud crying every night and Ace joined in and begged the staff to move him somewhere else but they refused, bastards.

Luffy was such a stupid brat! Ace refused to tend to him in the night, he let the staff do that but tonight was different. No, he had just woken up from a dream about his Mother. Her smile wide and welcoming as she hugged his tiny body tightly. It was wonderful..

But...

Luffys crying ripped that dream away from him…. The young boy had enough, he jumped up from his bed and stomped over the crib and gripped the blue bars tightly and began shaking the crib as hard as he could. Hoping for Luffy to stop crying._ "Shhhh!"_ Ace threatened the child through his teeth. But Luffy continued to cry, and cry and_ cry._ "I said shut up! Why dont you just..just go away!" Ace raised his voice, prompting the baby to cry harder. "I wish my mama, yes _MY_ Mom was here instead of you!" Ace felt the tears rise into his eyes. "You killed her! You should be locked up in jail somewhere!" The four year old shouted and un-handed the bars before stomping towards the bedroom door and heading out, leaving the crying child in the dark.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Over the next course of days the caretakers of the staff kept Ace and Luffy apart after that ordeal. Ace was happy. He made friends within the orphanage, he completely forgot about his brother until the day it was let slip that he was up for adoption. It seemed that a family that couldn't have children took a liking to Luffy but not Ace. Huh, the five year old Ace could not care less….

He had his new friend Sabo to keep him company after all. A year later, Luffy was gone from the orphanage..moved on like Ace had. Completely forgetting about the little brother he longed to get rid of. He was gone, forever.

Or so he thought.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

**GAH! WHERE ARE THE LINES TO SEPARATE PARAGRAPHS! Never mind... **

**Anyway what did you think!? Im mean aren't I? Also im sorry if I made Ace a little too crule to Luffy but remember he was four years old and kids don't know any better :/ but I plan to make this a dramatic story as you who find this can tell. But if you excuse me, I have a head ache and its 2am and well...im tired :P**

**Let me know what you think :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Good evening! I DID NOT expect all those favs, reviews, follows in one night! DAYYUM but It made my day surely! **

**also before we begin, Ace has a girlfriend...I dont know if yous would like her but I do :) gonna be my first time writing for her! But let me know about the pairing. Also In this story, Ace is tweenty, Luffy is now 16, remeber Luffy left the orphanage when he was a year old. AND the story takes place in the 1990's :) **

**...**

"Ace tell you brother to be quiet, we wanna watch this..." One of the chubby kids whined, his finger spamming the volume button.

The children of the orphanage usually sat in the front room to watch some TV after dinner or before bed, but tonight was like any other night, Luffy sat in his bouncer-chair, crying and sobbing loudly as always. The other kids complained when the staff suggested that the baby should also join in. Ace, sat at the back of the room reading the story book his Mother always read to him in front of the fire at home. _Home_. He missed it.

"Ace!"

"What?!"

"Tell him t-"

"I'm leaving.."

Ace, without another word, stood up book tucked under his bony arm and walked right past his whining brother then headed back to his room. The four year old listened to the ranting and complaining about the baby. No matter what, that_ thing_ was not his brother in anyway. That thing took his Mother away.

Stomping into his plain wooden bedroom, the young boy plopped himself into his single cushioned bed. Finally, some peace and quiet he thought as he opened up the story book for the hundredth time since Rouge passed away. The staff asked him if he would maybe like to read another book in the play area but he refused. This was basically the only thing he had left of her, this book and one or two pictures.

Ace scanned the pages with tired eyes, before closing it and tucking it away under his pillow for the night.

"Ace, I have something to tell you..."

"What is it..."

"Sometimes people have to go away for a long time, sometimes its better this way even though it hurts the people they leave behind"

"Will Grandma come back?"

"No baby..she..she's in heaven now but, don't worry we will she her again some day"

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you crying...grown up's never cry"

"Everyone cries Ace, no matter how big and strong you are but remember this, no _matter_ how long it takes and how _hard_ it is...things will get better"

"I Love you, p-please don't go away"

"I wont baby, I wont..I promise"

Ace gritted his teeth and threw his story book at the wall in front of him, tears began seeping down his rosy cheeks. His Mother lied to him! She lied! The young boy hid his face in his knees, curling up into a tight ball, trying desperately to stop this crying. He was a grown up! The people here told him to be strong for his Mama and little brother but where was she?!

Damn it...he, he just wanted her back. He wanted her to hold him again! He missed her own comforting smell, her soft hair and skin. He wanted his Mummy.

In a quick flash, Ace jumped up and bent down to retrieve his story book that lay opened on the floor. He hugged it close to his tiny chest before climbing back up into bed. Why was that kid here instead of her? Why..

"You promised me...you promised me mama..!" Ace sobbed hysterically into his arms, staining the bed with his tears.

**...**

"Wah…!~" Ace shot his head up, greedily sucking air into his lungs, his black locks stuck to his forehead head with wetness. He really should have taken his medicine for his narcolepsy before he decided to get dressed for work….and when there was a sink filled with water in front of him.

The twenty year old man stood in front of the bathroom mirror as he stood drying his hair with a towel. He stared, and stared and _stared_ into his own reflection. It was the anniversary of his Mothers death...fifteen years ago today. It was so scary how time passed by so quickly, it only seemed like yesterday that he was brought into that orphanage with a _baby_. He could remember the smell of bleach that attacked his small nostrils the moment he set foot into that place or the warm comforting smile the head of the joint gave him...what was her name again?

Tch, maybe Ace didn't remember_ everything_ but he certainly remembered the depressing dreams he had each time he slept or had a fit. At night he would close his eyes only to open them again and there he was, standing in the orphanage or inside the hospital where Rouge took her last breath. Only three years ago he officially left that place to move in with his girlfriends parents. From then he has been working his ass off to pay for this house he had now...er with a little help from his girlfriends Mother. Eh why not? At the age of eighteen, he and Rebecca moved into this two bedroom semi-detached house, the two people were doing well for themselves, he had to admit.

The man currently worked at a local coffee shop in main town, while Rebecca worked at a school as an assistant. She loved kids and hoped she could get a job at a nursery, heck even Ace noticed her dropping hints of becoming parents but he reminded her that they were still young and not to rush into things. Plus that was another reason he did not want Rebecca to conceive just yet, he remembered his Mother and how she died when conceiving a baby. _Scary how such natural things can kill you in a blink of an eye._

When Ace finished up in the bathroom he quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to meet his spouse. Ace met Rebecca at school when they were both fourteen, she told him her fear of dying and he told her his fear of drowning and such. They became good friends and eventually started seeing each other on a weekly basis. He would never forget the teasing he got from the people of the orphanage when they found out… But he loved Rebecca, she was one of the people to accept that he was from a run down old orphanage, his close friend Sabo got adopted when he was thirteen so he had to put on a brave face each day. All of the previous children that grew up with him either left or got adopted but Ace stayed until the very end in that place...

"Good Morning" Ace yawned tiredly as he took a seat at the breakfast table before stuffing his face full of whatever was there.

His girlfriend, Rebecca smiled sweetly like she always did and set down a bunch of flowers in front of her boyfriend. "Here you are, I picked them up earlier for you" She finished with a small pinch to his cheek.

"Heh, want to come with me?" Ace smirked, picking up the beautiful coloured flowers and lifting them to his nose.

"Of course! Ill meet you after work outside of the school?" Ace loved her. He loved everything about her….Rebecca understood what it felt like to loose someone close. Her Father just five years ago.

"But I may ask you, what time did you wake up at...its 8am" He replied, face staring at the clock lazily.

"Oh you know...six or.."

"Six?!" How could anyone leave their house at that time, especially now that the dark mornings were back. Who knows who could be lurking at the corners. "What if some creepy old man tried to feel you up huh?" The girl practically dropped her coffee mug but composed herself in time. "Ugh you're the one people have to watch out for in the streets you mean!" She teased, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "You flatter me! Anyway I better get moving soon or Marco will have my head for not being there to brew the beans…" Ace finished.

Before he left however, he unfolded the newspaper and skimmed through the pages looking for something interesting. A small article which barely stood out the naked eye made the man frown.

_'Drunk driver kills pedestrian in the early Saturday morning, suspect in custody_'

Ace sighed. Typical. Before he could let himself get upset he stood up and prepared to leave for work.

Coffee, it tasted disgusting in Ace's opinion but he loved the smell, weird thing right? Remembering once in his younger days he liked the smell but when he tasted it….lets just say his caretakers face was covered with coffee and saliva. The man chuckled at the memory, then just as he was getting into his car, for second he thought he saw a boy at the other side of the road. The figure just stood there at the side walk and stared and stared at the older who just walked slowly, getting into his car and closing the door. However when he decided to look more closely, the person was gone just like that. Odd. Must be just imagining things.

**. . . **

**. . .**

"Oi Ace your almost late! You wanna get fired or something?" Marco, the manager of the coffee shop barked as soon as he caught sight of his employee putting his coat and things in the back room.

Said man only smirked like he always did and scooted right past Marco, "Me get fired? Then who would crush all those coffee beans huh?" He joked, putting on his navy dark apron. "-and plus, the place is empty"

"Tch, doesn't matter the time says 9am no later, yoi" Ace could sense that his friend and manager was in a mood… and when he was in a mood it was best to stay clean out of his way or try not to annoy him too much.

As the morning progressed the customers piled in for their fix of morning brew and for lunchtime snacks. Ace was rushed off his feet, serving people cake slice after cake slice, coffee cup after coffee cup and once again he was surrounded by that sweet aroma of coffee beans.

"Ace, I'm worried about Marco…" Izo confessed, he was wearing his hair up into a very very messy hairdo.

"Yeah? Why's that?" Said man replied, wiping his forehead of sweat.

"That old woman over there has been hassling him for an hour now...I'm worried"

"Well what'a ya know! Hes finally found someone who likes him!"

"Its not funny! You're not the one who has to get the same bus as him later…"

Ace only chuckled and grabbed a note and pen and strolled over to where a person was sitting alone in a booth. Upon getting closer to the table, the man noticed that it was clearly a young boy, with wavy raven dark hair, wearing a yellow t-shirt clearly with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Good afternoon" The older man greeted the boy as he stood in front of him. At this view, Ace could see that it _was_ a young boy, possibly fourteen years old, dark brown eyes with ghostly pale skin. "Uhh, how old are you?" Ace suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow. It was nothing personal or to be rude but there was this policy._ 'Do not serve anything with caffeine to people under the age of 18 years old'_

The kid just stared at Ace with wide owlish eyes. Not saying a word, nor moving a muscle, he just sat there with his hands placed on to his lap while his mouth hung open slightly. "Uhh hello?" The boy was brought out of his trance by the coffee worker waving his hand in front of his face. "Come on, I haven't got all day"

"O-Oh! Just milk?" Finally the customer responded, looking absolutely embarrassed with himself. The older man simply chuckled and wrote down, one cup of milk into his notepad before walking off back to the kitchen.

That kid-in Aces opinion-looked awfully familiar. It was one of those feelings you get when you think you have seen a person before but you know deep in your mind that you haven't. If...that made any sense at all.

Once the purple mug was heated up and prepared, it was lifted and carried out to...nothing. Thats right nothing. The boy from before was gone. The booth he sat at was occupied by someone else. Odd.

"Hey Izo?" He called, hot milk still in his hands, "What happened to that kid that was sitting over there?"

"Hm beats me, I never actually saw him come in actually" The cross dresser replied, filling a ladies cup with cream.

"Tch, whatever if he comes back, there's his order sitting there, I'm getting my break."

**. . .**

**. . .**

At the end of the day, the twenty year old packed all his things away and hopped into car preparing to pick up his girlfriend. The sun was setting even though it was only five in the afternoon, well that was to be expected, it was winter after all.

It was too quiet… no cars graced the road, no people on the side walks, nothing. Just as he was about to turn a corner, Ace caught sight of the familiar yellow t-shirt he saw earlier that day. That kid! As soon as the car turned a corner, the boy had disappeared.

Hmph...must be tired.

After a few minutes of driving, Ace saw the familiar pink head standing looking absolutely exhausted, hand back almost dropping to the floor, green jacket dropping off her shoulders…"Aww poor baby.." He teased as he pulled up beside her on the side walk. "Shut up! I'm not in the mood for your damn teasing-" Rebecca complained, slamming the car door a little too loudly, "-those kids do not know when to stop...running in circles and all that" She folded her arms and pouted, earning a chuckle from her spouse. "And you say you want kids, shesh…" "Shut up! I'm just tired" Rebecca once again insisted.

The couple drove until they reached the cemetery. Here he goes again...maybe this time he won't cry?

_'Portgas D Rouge, Mother of two, 1952.-1980, aged 28'_

Ace stared at the head stone before placing down the flowers he received that morning. It was so scary how times had past so fast. "Are you okay?" A voice came from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to see Rebecca holding his arm in a firm grip as if he was going to fall at any moment. Maybe he was? "Yeah, but hey! At least I'm not crying" Ace joked, something he always did to lighten the mood but the girl wasn't smiling she could see the sorrow in his grey eyes. "Come on, lets go home" The are ride home was deathly silent. Rebecca suggested she would drive instead of him. He was thankful.. he just felt really depressed right now. But no matter...he would lighten up again soon. Now all Ace wanted to do was just eat then sleep. By now it was raining, dark and cold, once again with no one on the streets and-

"Whos that?" Rebecca called, finger pointing at their house. Following the girls finger, Ace almost dropped dead. There sitting on the doorstep drenched in rain was the boy from the coffee shop.

**...**

**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for ALL the feed back on the previous chapter! *hugs* **

**REVIEWS! **

**nubanebe zero- Im sorry if it made you sad... but Im glad your liking it! **

**XPao-17X- Heres a new update! Hope you liked it!**

**a8vpszy- Me too! Im looking forward to writing it :P **

**FlightWulf- Hehe yes! it is going to be a dramatic fic and also it will be sad in some occasion but glad your looking forward to it!**

**CatLoverx33-thank you! heres the new chapter!**

**FuuYuki34-Im happy you find it interesting! **

**relicsbitch-Im sorry :( I secretly love cliff hangers... hehe but heres the next part!**

**Myami95 Yeah I tried to look for the lines but I have no clue where they are :( but never mind lol glad you like this!**

**KuniaKuniKu- Heres more! **

**3littlerascals- aw thank you :) heres the next update!**

**Annabeth2011-Heres you go! Hope you enjoyed! **

**...**

**Now as you all can tell all these reviews were just thank yous and such but as the story progresses Ill write better ones for you guys :) **

**BUT let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai minna-sans, heres a new chapter ^_^ **

**Songs listened to while writing and editing this- Oasis-WonderWall **

**Naruto ending 1, Wind :) **

**...**

It was breakfast time at the orphanage, something Ace both liked and hated. Liked because he gets to eat as much as he can, he hated it because he would rather eat alone and not squished in between two messy kids who always toss their breakfast all over the table. Ace...hated it. It annoyed him, it bugged him it made him feel sick!

"So Ace after we have our cereal want to come and play with us?" One boy asked, pointing to the rest of his friends who were too busy eating. "Its Saturday after all!"

The boy continued eating and thought about it, normally after any kind of gathering with the kids, he would go back to his room and play himself but he could feel this boys eyes bore into him. "Er...Ill see, I might be busy" Ace lied as he was still debating what to do.

"Busy? With what?" A blond boy asked who was known as Sabo, who pushed his empty bowl away from him. The boy had a missing tooth and insisted on wearing his dads black top hat, decorated with a single pair of goggles.

"Work! Shut up and mind your own business!" Ace yelled, pouting and folding his arms in a huff.

"Work? Hahaha! Your four years old!"

"I'm drawing!" He finished, pushing out of his chair and stomping off to his room.

Before he had time to leave the kitchen, he heard a set of running footsteps and his arm being yanked. Spinning around and preparing to punch the kids lights out, he soon realised it was the blond boy from before. "Your drawing? I just got sent some new colours….maybe we could draw together?" The slightly older boy said, grinning from ear to ear clearly showing off his missing tooth.

"Huh, leave me alone" Ace said darkly, stomping off down the wooden halls. "Wait up!" The blond boy called, completely blanking out anything the younger boy said to him. Soon the two small boys were outside Aces bedroom, just before the annoying blond kid could chat any louder, Ace shushed him and pointed over to the crib that sat just on the other side of the small room. "Oh! Is that Luffy? Can i see him?" Sabo asked excitedly, tip toeing over to the sleeping baby. "Hmph, whatever just don't wake _it_...I don't want to have to listen to_ its_ crying" Ace sighed, wandering over to the chest of drawers beside his bed and rummaging through them for his colouring books.

Sabo smiled and stepped closer to the sleeping child and gripped the bars protecting him from falling out tightly. Luffy was sleeping on his back, his little head turned to the side facing the blond haired boy with a pacifier in his mouth, he was suckling it softly as he slept. "Hes cute! He kind of looks like you a little you know"

"Hm" Ace barely hummed as he got out the one of his many books and made his way over to the other boy. "By the way didn't you say you had new...uhm colours?"

"Heh heh, I did! Does that mean we can colour together?"

"Sure...I ran out anyway"

Before they left their ears were filled with the soft gurgling and shuffling of Luffy in his crib. Sabo grinned happily and ran towards the crib and waved to the sleepy baby behind the bars. "Good morning Luffy-San!" The baby looked at the blond boy with wide eyes before breaking out into a happy smile, his tiny hands reaching for the boy. "Oi what are you doing?" Sabo asked Luffy who began to grip the cribs bars and pull himself towards the child on the outside. "_Its_ just trying to get up, now come on" Ace said, now standing at the door frame. "He is! How smart!"

"_Its_ going to start crying lets go!"

"He's a _'he'_ not an _'it'_ Ace…" Sabo sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Whatever lets go!" Ace yelled pulling the boy out the door and away from Luffy who only continued to try and sit up. "Wait we should tell someone he's awake first!" Sabo insisted before running out the door in search of someone.

Then once again Ace was left with his baby brother but he wasted no time in leaving in search of his colouring buddy.

A few minutes later, Ace and Sabo sat colouring out in the garden, when one of the staff members walked by with little Luffy in her arms, most likely going to make the child breakfast. Ace caught the woman glare at him before turning and leaving down a corner. The four year old could care less. "Ace?" Want to play with my toys later?" Sabo broke him from his trance. "Uh..yeah okay" "Good!" Sabo grinned and chuckled once more before continuing his colouring.

**. . **

**. .**

"Whos that?" Rebecca asked, pointing to a boy in the yellow t-shirt completely soaked from the heavy rain. "Selling something?" Ace suggested, but instantly mentally kicked himself. Why would the boy from his coffee shop randomly show up in the pouring rain to sell something and better yet, to sit and wait in the pouring rain without so much as an umbrella or coat with a hood? "Well theres only one way to find out….Ill get the shopping and you, find out what's what with him okay?" His girlfriend Rebecca suggested, climbing out of the car to put her hood up before walking to the boot for the food.

Ace also got out of the car and made his way over to the clearly cold teen who was sitting shivering on his door step. Upon closer inspection Ace knew it was the boy from the coffee shop earlier. The same yellow drenched t-shirt, his black soaked through pants and the dark locks that clung to his forehead with the wetness. "Uhm hello, can I help you?" Ace asked, kneeling down while holding an umbrella over himself.

The boy looked at Ace in the eyes like he did earlier and smiled quickly before dropping into a sag. "Uhm y-your names Ace right?"

"Yeah thats me...do you need to call someone? Come inside out of this rain if you want" Ace asked as nice as he could. Something he picked up over the years. "No, uhm I actually came to see you" The strange boy answered now dropping his gaze to the concrete step he was sitting on. Ace was taken back for a second, what did this strange kid want from him? Did he know him? Before any further questions were asked between the males, Rebecca came up from behind them carrying two plastic bags and looking tired and irritated. "I forgot to bring the clothes in I bet they are drenched now… oh hello there" She smiled kindly, gazing down at the boy. "Lets all not sit here in this horrible rain, come in and warm up a little at least." Ace agreed and helped the boy to stand up while his girlfriend unlocked the door and trotted inside wiping her feet off the matt and asking the boys to do the same.

**. .**

**. .**

Now that the residents were dry and warmed up, Ace continued with his interrogation on the young boy.

So sitting down at the table while Rebecca cleaned her ruined clothes again, Ace handed the boy some tea which he gladly accepted. "So, you said you came here to see me, and I'm sorry what's your name?" He asked, wanting to sound as casual as possible.

"Uhm I'm Luffy" The kid-Luffy-said slightly happier than he was when he was outside.

Luffy? Now that sounded familiar, where did he hear it? Tv? A person at school? "Oh Luffy is it? Funny I heard that name somewhere before, so whats-"

That's when Portgas stopped drinking his coffee upon seeing the boys eyes. Dark obsidian large round eyes accompanied with a little scar under the left one. A huge feeling of sadness rushed through the older mans body that he began shaking. "Uhm so what did you come here for?" Ace suddenly started to feel intimidated. Why did he not feel this way in the coffee shop earlier? It was the way Luffy was looking at him right now, his black fringe covering half of his eyes. He looked like...someone he knew. But who? That's when it hit him. His Father.

Last time he heard of his Father was two years ago, apparently he remarried after Rouges death and had a kid before moving to the coast. This boy right in front of him looked just like him.

"This is kind of awkward...but...my Mother told me just three years ago I had an older brother named Ace and she went over how my other Mother...uhm the one who gave birth to me passed away and that me and Ace were put into an orphanage"

Ace was speechless. His brother… Was that little baby from all those years ago him? The one who cried a lot, the one who he hated..? It seemed like it, now he was sitting in Aces kitchen drinking a cup of tea.

"Luffy?"

Said boy looked up from his drink and smiled kindly to his so called brother

"Hm?"

"Ill be back in a second, want a biscuit?" Ace didn't know what to say...but he needed to check something. "Un!" Luffy nodded and grinned and took a cookie that was handed to him then began to eat it while Ace left the room.

**. .**

**. .**

Ace found what he was looking for, a tin box filled with Doctors letters, passports, pictures and letters from the family sat on top of his closet. Sitting on the bed Ace went through the small box looking for any pictures from his childhood. When he left the orphanage for good,he gathered anything he could mostly pictures and letters. If he was correct at least one picture of the baby from fifteen years ago had to be here. Half of Ace wanted to believe that Luffy was who he said he was and the other part still thought it was a joke. After all he had not seen or heard of Luffy in fourteen years.

"Yosh.." Ace found a pile of pictures of his time in the orphanage and at once he began flicking through them. Images of him and his good friend Sabo, other kids, the playground, the bedroom without the crib...that must have been after the baby was adopted and at last a picture of the whole group. He held the picture close to his eyes to get a better look of the baby being held by a member of staff. Yep..that baby looked the spitting image of the teen that was sitting down stairs right now.

"Luffy…" Ace whispered as all of the memories of him being a _dick_ to him in the past came flooding back to mind. All of the crying, his Mother dying and making poor Luffy take the blame. It was safe to say Ace felt like a Scrooge.

Once the tinned box was put back Ace pocketed a picture before heading back to his brother. God why did it feel weird saying that?! Walking into the kitchen he saw that Rebecca had returned from cleaning the ruined clothes and was now chattering away to his brother. "Oh Ace!" Rebecca jumped up and placed a small sweet kiss on his cheek before pulling him gently towards the table. "Ace, Luffy tells me that he is currently studying history and art! Isn't that impressive!"

"Yeah..that's...that's good, fair play Luffy" Ace smiled, but he still couldn't look the boy in the eyes. It was a weird feeling, he felt that all of the abuse he gave little Luffy when he was young would suddenly pop up and make the boy afraid and run out the door or something… He felt bad, so bad.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy said scratching the back of his head, he was clearly embarrassed.

"By the way Ace...you never told me you had a brother! And a cute one too!" Rebecca smiled kindly, shoving Ace playfully. He told her? "Uh, yeah hes Luffy but I haven't seen him in years…"

"And you never called him?"

"I actually forgot about him" Ace confessed, still not looking at Luffy who drank his tea and continued to eat.

"Ace my mum told me I would never find you, hahaha now look!" Wow this boy was more talkative than ever! "You have to tell me more about-" A sudden beeping sound made Luffy stop mid sentence as he pulled out a phone. A mobile phone. "Oh I have to go, I'm sorry" Luffy got up and bowed before walking over to Ace and...hugged him.

Ace stood there and allowed the smaller boy to hug him, looking over to his girlfriend who giggled at this. "Maybe we can hang out again?" Luffy said before rushing out the door in a hurry. "Luffy wait!" Ace yelled pulling the boy back. "Uhm listen do you remember anything from when you were at the orphanage?" Ace asked curiously. "Me? Nope..sure I was a baby how could I?" He giggled before leaving the house. "I'm sorry my Mum wants me home..I kind of snuck out when I grounded, see ya!" Luffy cheerfully yelled before rushing down the path. "Do you want a lift? I could drive you if you want"

"No I have my bus money and besides I would get killed if my family knew I was all the way over here, shishishishi!" Luffy laughed and waved Ace off once more time and departed.

Family huh? Why did it feel so weird and out of place when his baby brother called a stranger his Mother. His Mother was Rouge…

Ace felt himself being hugged from behind, he didn't need to look around to see that it was Rebecca. "Why don't you tell me more about Luffy…." "What's there to tell? I completely forgot about him up to now...I feel ashamed" Ace confessed, rubbing his face. "Its okay, but how wonderful it is to have a brother! My lucky Ace…" Rebecca made the man chuckle before the two of his locked into a long kiss.

**.. **

**..**

Damn hes late! damn hes going to get punished! Luffy hopped off the bus and rushed down the street to his house as fast as his legs could carry him. But even if he did get punished it would be worth it! Ace was amazing! His looked so big and strong! Rebecca was nice! Damn he should have asked for Ace's phone number but he always had his address! Walking up the path to his house, Luffy was just about to open the door when his other brother got there first. Boy, his other brother looked pissed.

**...**

**A/N HEYY heres another update! Hope you liked it! Well lets get socializing! **

**REVIEWS... **

**nubanebe zero- Chapter one was kind of Sad I admit but your right chapter two is kind of a curious one right XD Well now you know what happen :) and I think its safe to say that Ace felt guilty and will treat his brother right now :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**CatLoverx33-Heres another new chapter :) Hope you liked it! and yes..kind of complicated. hehe **

**jam klaoo- Hey Im happy you like it! Well first off, no Luffy does not have shanks, dragon or anyone has adopted Luffy you just have to wait and see... ;) Hehe Ace was an asshole when he was a kid but remember he was a little boy and didn't know any better :( but hes changed now! Yeah I did make luffy a little creepy hehe but oh well! And no Luffy is not a ghost alot of people thought he was because he kept disspearing but I just made him creepy for some people lol Im glad you loved the chapter and story :) Also I dont know why I picked 1990's just did hehe and I try to update as much as I can :) so see you next chapter! **

**SilverToMo-First off I love your avatar! Naruto is awesome! anyway back to the story Im glad you liked it As you can see Ace was kind of pleased Luffy was there but more convos will come between them **

**FuuYukki34- Hehe ALOT of people think Luffy is a ghost of some sort but I assure you he is not a ghost, I think it would make things a little complicated and it would depress a lot of people XD but Im glad you like it!**

**phonenix- Im glad you like it so far :) I hope this chapter was long enough :) **

**Myami95-Glad you like it! :D hehe Im glad you also find it addictive lol more chapters will be comming in the future :) **

**Dr. Blueneck- No Ace is fine with our little luffy ^_^ Indeed Life can be a bitch and it was wrong to blame little baby Luffy :) but thats behind him now...we hope. **

**MaskedPyro- haha I did make him that way for...uh...tension hehe and I think it suits it dont you think? **

**...**

**one more thing, some people were messaging me and such about when I was updating silent and stuff yadda yadda yadda, the answer is I have severe writers block for that story and I cant write a paragraph without getting distracted and stuff :/ But dont worry I am not abandoning it you will just have to wait a little longer for it :) And chapter two for Three Brothers is currently in progression and will be updated soon :) Just be patient please ^_^ **

**Also I have been getting ALOT into Naruto thats why I kind of fangirled over SilverToMo's picture ^_^ **

**-MINX **


	4. Chapter 4

_"The end…"_ Ace whispered to himself, closing his favourite story book before reopening it again to begin reading it for the sixth time that night.

The small boy lay underneath his covers, using a flash light to see the words on the page. The room was in darkness, the only source of light was that of the moonlight and the faint light of the torch. Ace wasn't sure of what time it was but he didn't care, if they came and got him up early in the morning he could fake being sick and stay off school. Yeah that was what he was going to do.

Ace finally closed his book and switched off the light before rolling onto his back and prepare to sleep. _Sabo,_ that was the name of his best friend. Ace was happy to have met Sabo, if not he would probably not want to leave his room...it was like Sabo gave him a reason to live on and he was happy for it. Besides, Sabo had good toys and colours.

A soft whimpering brought the boy from his thoughts. He didn't need to look over to his left to see who it was, his brother. It looked like he was having a bad dream or something. His tiny pale face scrunched up, his eyes tightly shut while twitching, his lips pouted and trembled. Ace attempted to block out the noise of his kin having a dark dream by rolling over to his side, facing the wall. But little Luffys noises just got louder and louder until he eventually began to cry in his sleep. The older boy wondered what kind of dream the baby could be having to make such a reaction...he was just a baby after all and spend most of his time his blue baby-bouncer watching the other kids play, or in a carers arms. So how could he know fear?

Ace decided before the loud crying woke everyone up, to try and calm the baby down a little. So jumping out of his warm bed he patted over to the distressed child, he then began gently shushing him. "Shhh...please" Ace repeated his action over and over again until Luffy's cries died down into soft whimpers like they had been at the beginning. Ace couldn't help but smile at his little brothers soft giggling he was now doing. It was funny, just two seconds ago it looked like he was having the most scariest dream ever, but now he was having a pretty funny dream. Maybe he could try that method more often when Luffy decided to cry..?

Ace tip toed back into his own bed and snuggled down beside his plush doll he kept from the toy chest. It was against the rules in this place to take toys out of the playroom but this little reindeer plush smelled like his Mama for some odd reason. It smelled like wet grass in the morning time. Taking one last glance to his little brother who was snoring away, Ace smiled softly before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**.. **

**..**

_"Where have you been?!"_ The woman shrieked all over the living room, hands on hips, her bottom lip trembling out of anger.

Luffy sat on the couch refusing to look at his Mother in the eyes, instead he settled for staring at his lap. The boy had just arrived home and he was drenched in both rain and sweat from all of the running he did to get home.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep track of the ti-"

The woman stepped towards the young boy and slapped him hard across the face with force to make it whip to the side. Luffy slowly turned his head back around to face his Mother, his hand holding the now stingy pain on his left cheek.

"You didn't keep track of the time? Its 10pm! Its dark and cold outside! I rang up your school and they told me you weren't in today...you have been missing since 7 this morning!" The fuming woman continued. "I was so worried and on top of that you're grounded! What were you doing!?"

Luffy only looked down as his vision was blurred with the upcoming tears. Should he tell his mom? Would she get even madder that he took two busses across town on his own? "Visiting a friend..I took a bus"

His Mother sighed and rubbed her forehead while closing her eyes. "You took a bus to visit a friend? Which friend?"

"Uhm…" The young boy stammered, he balled his hands into tight fists clutching onto his wet jeans. "I was visiting my br-" Before Luffy could confess the phone started ringing. His Mother sighed and picked up the phone, calming down a little. "Alright alright, go to your room I'll be up later with food okay?"

Heck that was a relief. Finally he could get away from his fuming Mother. So picking up his stuff, the drenched boy ran towards the hallway and up the long set of stairs and into his room. Luffy had never seen his Mother this upset! The last time she had been this mad is when his older brother was caught smoking behind the school. Heck, but it was worth it to have seen his brother Ace for the first time! Luffy chuckled at the thought of all this...it was all so secret! But in all seriousness, should he tell his mum he travelled across town? Well, she _was_ the person who told the boy of his older brothers existence in the first place! And she should know better, once he had something in his mind...he would do it.

Luffy took off his soaking wet yellow t-shirt and threw it in the wash bin before pulling on another. His cheek still stung, he wished his Mother wouldn't hit him when she got angered…it was like she took her bad moods out of him.

A sudden crack of the door made the boy stop in his tracks just as he was about to sit at his desk and draw. He expected it to be his Mother arriving to finish the conversation or rather yelling, but it was his older and intimating brother,_ Law._

Law was also an adopted child. He arrived in this family before Luffy at the age of five years old. His Mother couldn't have kids over a medical condition and spend all of her years doting over her friends little terror-ways until someone suggested adoption. The woman was obviously sceptical at first. Hell, who wouldn't be? Although after sometime she finally agreed after watching and crying over the movie _Annie_. She adopted Law when he was just five years old. It seemed that his real family couldn't take care of him over arguments, drugs and a little domestic abuse here and there. Law, like Luffy had grown up in care and had only got adopted after he turned five. But Luffy was taken from that orphanage at the tender age of just a year old. Once Luffy started walking, Law began school for the first time and hated every second of it. He would pick fights, sometimes give verbal abuse to the teachers over some silly game and even kill small animals. That's right, he would_ murder_ squirrels and fish and injured birds, then when confronted about it, he simply said he was operating on them. It gave Luffy chills.

Now that Law was twenty-two years old, he was currently unemployed and living at home. Although he did still try and get jobs at the local clinic and such but they never let him. Also his brother Law….could be very sadistic.

Once when he was drunk, he got into a fight with some of his friends and came home and gave Luffy an injury he still carries with him today. The little scar under his eye-that was made by a shard of glass after Law threw a rolling pin at the window, shattering it, before stabbing Luffy in a fit of rage. Yeah...it was better to stay away from Law, but he could he nice and supportive sometimes!

"Where did you go anyway?" Law asked, a half lit cigarette clenched in his teeth as he stalled in the doorway.

Luffy only looked down at his desk and refused to look at his lunatic of a brother, too occupied in his drawings to care about the boring stare. Law walked closer and closer to his sitting teen, keeping the smug look on his face the whole time as he neared."Oi, I asked you a question" The older man continued, his voice eerie.

"Like I said to mom-"

"Shes not our mom, shes just some stranger to us you know…" Law broke him off, gritting his teeth in anger.

Unlike Luffy who honestly did not care if he was adopted, in his opinion, you don't have to be blood related to be a family. But Law did, his Mother told the man about it when she had told Luffy about Ace and Rouge.

"Law, she took care us and-"

"She basically kidnapped us Luffy, she's a liar" The man continued to seethe.

Law was too close for comfort for Luffy, infact any closer and he would he sitting on the desk. "So tell me...little brother, where did you go?"

The younger boy sighed and rubbed a drawing out with his eraser, "With a friend"

"The whole way across town?"

"No! I wasn't!" He was right...but how did Law know?

"In case you forgot, Shachi lives around those parts and told me, and none of your little weird friends live around there so don't lie to me"

"Ugh, why do you even want to know!" Luffy couldn't stop himself from yelling, this was getting on his nerves.

A hand slammed down on the desk, making the teen jump in surprise and fright. Crap, he angered his brother…

"Don't you **_dare_** raise your voice at me…"

"Just get out Law..please" Luffy sighed and went back to drawing, hoping his brother would just give up but he was completely wrong.

Before Luffy had a chance to even grab the eraser again to rub out a mistake, his older and much stronger brother grabbed his hair and slammed his head down onto the desk, the impact was so hard he began to see stars before the teen felt his hands getting wrenched behind his back in a painful grip. "Ow Law, get off me!" Luffy yelled, struggling to get out of the painful hold.

"Tell me who you were with?!" Law raised his own voice back, still keeping the vice-like grip on the boys arms. "I told you, with a friend! I-_ow ow ow!_" Luffy whimpered, Law had began gripping his hair tighter, pulling at the roots so much it made his eyes water.

"Bullshit"

Opening his eyes again, Luffy saw that his attacker was now holding his cigarette close to his face, it was so close he could practically feel the heat. "Want a burn to match the scar Luffy?" Law smirked.

"Okay okay, I was with my brother!" Luffy finally cried, clenching his eyes shut. What was Laws reaction? He shouldn't be mad…

Finally he was realised from the death hold as Law stepped back a few steps. "Who the fuck...I'm your brother"

"Not since this Morning" Law said rubbing his head to try and ease the pain. "This Morning you said that because we are not blood related he are basically strangers in his house, and besides it was my brother from the orphanage, Ace"

Law only stood there, face completely blank before it curled into a smirk. Then before anything could be done he grabbed Luffys paper on which he was doing a project for school and ripped it in half. "How lucky you are, having two brothers now...which his better?"

**..**

**..**

Ace was currently in bed on his laptop.

Rebecca was currently in the bathroom, heck she had been in there for hours.

"Hey, are you alright in there?" Ace asked, glancing towards the closed and locked bathroom door. "Uh..yes! Just give me a sec!" A female voice called back. What's gotten into her? "Uhm Ace? Can you come here for sec?" Rebecca asked, followed by a click of the lock.

Ace sighed before getting up and strolling towards the bathroom, "What's the matter, can't flush the-" He stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing how pale she was and how..._scared_ the girl was. "Rebecca?"

"Ace...I'm so sorry…" She cried, tears gathering into her large brown eyes. A finger pointing to the sink.

Hesitantly, Ace slowly wandered over to peer inside, half expecting to he a severed head or something but all that was there was a white stick with two pink lines.

**.. **

**..**

**A/N END! So what did you think? Uhm..yeah someone suggested having Law as a brother and I just kind of went with it...I hope the characters don't put any of you off :( But those who do like the idea are probably hating me now for that ending huh? But please dont be mad.. **

**REVIEWS! **

**...**

**CatLoverx33- Well yeah, x) but remember he did forget about Luffys existence for 14 years :3 **

**FuuYuki34-Hehe I love making Luffy misterious X) Well I guess you can say hes being abused by Law but thats it, and maybe he will ask Ace or tell him about Law? Only time will tell ;) Also here is Luffys new family er..kinda hehe I still need help with the mother tho.. And I dont thank Ace will be mean to Luffy...yet. But thanks for your review! **

**PsychoRien- Im glad you loved tha chapter ^_^ Luffy was scared because. 1-he was grounded. 2-he was meant to be in school. 3-he took two busses across town alone. and 4-he has a loud mouthed Mother and sadistic brother XD Punished? Hmm I guess he got his punishment all ready. A slap and a death lock XD But I update every week well...try too :) Hope you liked this chapter! **

**nubanebe-zero-Law is Luffys other brother, I hope thats okay X( Yes Ace did feel guilty :( thanks for reviewing! **

**MaskedPyro- I hope you are not put off by Sabo not being Luffys brother :( But I assure you, Sabo will be a regular in this story :) **

**phonenix- Im glad you liked it! Also I hope this one is okay too ^_^ **

**Myami95- Yes Law is the brother! I hope you like it! ^_^ I dont know why I picked Law hahahaha, he just seemed to fit the character, it was going to him or Kidd XD but I still have no idea who the Mother is going to be? Thanks for reviewing! **

**AaliyaIronHeart-Here you go! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Ashlielle-Im glad your finding it interesting ^_^ I know im sorry for the grammar I really do try but it seems not good enough :( Hopefully it doesnt put you or anyone off.. "Eats the cookie happly and leaves some for you" Thank you! **

**TheLostSpade- Thank you! Im glad you love it! **

**BA-DA-DOOM! reviews CLOSED! **

**...**

**Okay here is were it gets serious, **

**I am taking suggestings of who Luffys adoptive Mother is...it can be anyone, Oc? ooc? whatever ^_^ Just give me some names and Ill pick. **

**Secondly, someone said why was Rebecca Aces girlfriend, the truth is...it was going to be Robin but decided against it, Rebecca seemed to fit and I like writing for her even though she gets pretty annoying in the anime XD *hides* But I love her really.. **

**Thanks for all the support! I love reading all the reviews and such it makes my day better...okay that was cheesy as hell.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys before we start, I just wanted to say that I was surprised to see that no one mentioned the white stick with two pink lines or knew what it ment XD well before you start to save you from the shock please google 'white stick with pink lines' you should understand then ;) And for those who caught on...what do you think :) **

**Anyway this chapter will probably be a little boring...in fact even I found it boring but I leads up to something and a new character gets introduced ^_^ ENJOY! **

**Songs Listened to-**

**Naruto theme tunes. **

**Oasis- Stop crying your heart out. (that song reminds me of Ace and Luffys brotherly bonds and this story... *cries***

**...**

"Ace! You got into another fight again?!" Sabo exclaimed and clapped his hands happily as he approached the figure sitting cross legged. He knew better than to cheer on a fight, that's the way he was raised, but he loved to hear that his best friend beat up one of the the meanest kids in this place.

The four-and-a-half-year-old boy sat at the bottom of the freshly wet morning dew grass garden. His arms covered in small bruises, his lip bled, and one nostril plugged with a little corner of tissue. "The bastard asked for it.." Ace sighed and scratched the back of his head with one of his fingers not bothering to look at the blonde boy.

Sabo sighed and went to sit beside his friend, "Miss Conis is looking for you, she needs to give you a check up" Ace only stared into the distance beyond the stone brick wall. The orphanage was located in a farmlike place. Well that was how most of the kids saw it. When the staff took the children out on a day trip they would see nothing but golden fields, cows and sheep grazing the distance. It was completely isolated from the city where Ace grew up in.

"Ace?"

"What?"

"What did that kid say to you, one kid with ginger hair told me that he said something that upset you" Sabo honestly did not want to bring it up, but he wanted to know! He was curious after all, Ace broke the kids nose for crying out loud.

"He called my Mama some names…" Ace gritted his teeth, his eyes became shadowed with his dark locks that had splats of crimson red in them. "He said she was stupid for and tried to say that she died because she hated me" The young boy finished. That honestly did not bother Ace but it was the fact that his own Mother was called stupid.

"Wow, well..I'm glad you broke his nose but you're going to be put in time out, ya know" The other young boy said.

Ace was regularly put into time out in this place. It seemed that whenever someone looked at him funny or if someone talked about his Mother then things would get out of hand. Ace nodded and looked at the ground, his bottom lip began to tremble but no matter what he would never cry in front of anyone.

"Ace? You know whats funny...Luffy is the only baby here!" Sabo chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. "I like Luffy hes funny, you know the other day he spit some of his milk in Miss Mio's dress! It was the best!"

"If you like him then why don't you have him?" Ace suggested. All Sabo ever talked about these days was that damn kid! Now that Luffy was crawling he became twenty times more annoying! Each time Sabo and himself played in the playroom, Luffy would crawl over and try to join in. Sabo would agree and hand the baby a toy but the four year old Ace would simply get up and let Sabo and Luffy play. A few of the kids called him names because of this, asshole, jerk, ungrateful, and bully. Did Ace care? A little. The nightmare incident a few nights ago was probably the only time when Ace was gentle with is Otouto. But feelings can change overnight.

"Ace? Come here, NOW!" A shrill female voice called over the garden. The staff worker sounded cross and they knew better than to keep the woman waiting when she got like this.

"You better go, I'll catch up to you later okay?" Sabo reassured, before getting up and running off towards a group of other children playing a nameless game.

"Ace! 5 seconds!" The annoying yelling continued leaving said boy no other choice but to go up and face the consequences but it would all be worth it after seeing that assholes nose break…

As soon as he neared the woman, she grabbed the child by his wrist and dragged him inside of the building. "I have had it with you Ace! Do you see any other children here acting like a damn wild animal?!" The caretaker complained as she stomped down the hallway to the medical room, more than likely to fix his own injuries he received in the fight. "Have you!" It seemed like he was expected to answer…

"No." Was all Ace answered, still refusing to look at the fuming woman.

The pair entered the medical room where the nurse sat on her chair, reading some kind of magazine. There, Ace was roughly pushed forward just as the the nurse got up and began taking out some bandages and bandaids. The nurse looked so bored out of her mind, as if she just suddenly collapse at any moment.

Was it possible to die of boredom?

After Ace was patched up, he was put into the chair that was located in the head of the orphanages room. Kind of like a principle. The tall woman hardly ever left her office, she was so tall, she wore dark brown lipstick that was about three layers thick and her black greasy hair pinned back into a tight bun. Her green eye-shadow and fake eyelashes made her look ridiculous…

The child was ordered to stay in the chair for a whole 30mins, only aloud to get up to use the toilet but even so..it was boring. There was nothing to do except stare at the four walls, at all the pictures of the previous children, past and present. "Ace-Kun..?" The deep, raspy voice sounded throughout the room. Ace's head snapped up to look at the tall pale woman. "Eyes down, young man" She commanded with a point to the floor. He should have known better, in this office, time-out consisted of staring at the red carpeted floor.

"Hai" For the first time that day, the boy did as he was told.

This is what he gets for defending someone? His Mother.

This world was messed up.

**..**

**..**

It had been exactly a whole month since Ace got the news that he still had a little brother. A _whole_ month. Sometimes Ace wondered if he did or said anything to offend Luffy and scare him off because so far he had not heard or seen Luffy all this time but he couldn't think of anything. Then maybe he remembered all of the abuse from their childhood? Could have someone told him? His thoughts were put at ease when Rebecca reminded him that Luffy was delighted to have met Ace again and that the boy was probably off being busy doing his own studies in school and such. Perhaps…

"Ace I'm working an extra shift tonight, is that okay? I need the money" The pink haired girl stated as she packed her handbag and slung it over her shoulder.

Said man's eyes kept staring at the woman's stomach, a tiny bump was visible through her peach cardigan. Was there really a…

"Ace!" Rebecca pulled the man from his on going trance.

"What?"

"I'm trying to say Ill not be home until 10pm, if you would have listened then, ugh look, I have to go" The clearly frustrated woman huffed out and prepared to take Aces car to work.

"Kay…"

The now alone man sat in the kitchen table, his head resting in his hands. Ever since that day one month ago Ace had been nothing but a worrying wreck….worrying and panicking for his girlfriend. All of his darkest childhood memories came rushing back, the hospital room, the blood on the bed, the sounds of his Mother's screams of pure agony followed by her death. Although Portgas did not want to admit or allow this thought to stay in his mind but if Rebecca did pass away during it, just like his Mother did, then how could he cope alone with a baby..his child. No! He mustn't think like that, the dark past was now just memories! Besides what was the chance of it happening again..

A knocking at the front door brought the man out of this thoughts. Damn it….it was far too early for some priest to be selling stuff or some child selling cookies…

Getting off his wooden chair, Ace walked over to the door, fixing himself in the little mirror before opening it only to be tackled into a massive hug.

"Wah~!" Ace almost fell to the floor but gripped the stair railing for support. "What the!?"

"Ace! Long time no see!" The man grinned excitedly, so much that he had to close his eyes tightly.

"Oh welcome home Sabo!" Ace perked up more now that his brother was here.

Sabo, for the past two month was out on business. He was a writer in the making and so far wrote two novels but always got cold feet when wanting to take it a step further. He and Ace were brothers, not related by blood but they swore in the orphanage that no matter what happened that they would always be together.

"Hehe, I actually got back last night but I was just too tired...and hungry but guess what?"

"What is it?" Ace couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde mans energetic appearance. Seriously for someone who was busy for a whole two months, he had energy to spare.

"I came to visit you first! How nice am I?"

"Very nice and you didn't even visit Ko-"

"HER NAME SHALL NOT BE MENTIONED!" Sabo screamed in Aces freaked face. God, as soon as that girls name was mentioned he looked like he was about to kill a freaking giant.

"Uhm.."

"Oh! Gomen gomen.. its just I'm really not ready to talk about that now" The blonde confessed sheepishly looking down at the ground. "But I am glad to see you, man"

"I see anyway come and sit down, theres stuff I need to tell you" Ace sighed, leading the man into the living room.

**..**

**..**

"Luffy, what are your plans for tonight?" Law asked at the breakfast table, not bothering to look up from his meal.

Said boy quickly glanced up from his bowl of porridge and quickly back down again, He knew it was better to be caught in his brothers intimidating eyes for too long. "Uhm, I think I'm going to the movies" Luffy finally answered back.

"I see, well I'm going out to a friends party tonight so guess what, you have the house to yourself tonight!" Law grinned, rocking back in his chair. "Is that not good, little brother?"

"Uh, yes it is..th-thank you" Luffy honestly couldn't care less if he was left alone tonight, in fact he was left alone in the dark house after the electricity ran out. It was scary being alone in a dark house…

"Also one more thing, when you go out to school wear a scarf it's awfully cold outside you know" The sadistic man ordered making the boy rub his bruised neck. "Also wash your face" Then without another word, Law got up and walked out to lay on the couch.

The younger boy took this as a chance to leave for school already. Anything to get away from that guy. His brother… Ever since their Mother left for a business course in the medical industry, Law was left to look after Luffy which usually consisted of Law lashing when he was in a bad mood, drunk or if Luffy said something out of place. That was one of the reasons why Law wanted Luffy to cover up to hide the marks what were left. His Mother, usually turned a blind eye as she was too busy caught up in her studies to care. Well that would be an overstatement, his mom did care she just was never around to see it happening.

"Luffy, one more thing" Law called after the boy just as he was about to leave for school. "If you're spotted around those parts again Ill pay that Ace guy a visit myself, me and my buddies" The deep voice threatened the younger teen once more.

No, he couldn't have that...he didn't want Law or or his friends going there, they were pretty tough.. But what if Luffy just went to get Aces number just very quickly? Would it be worth it?

After all...Ace was his brother too!

**...**

**Ehh I know it was boring a short but the next chapter is already being written :) **

**REVIEWS!**

**CatLoverx33-*hides* Yeah.. I decided to make Law an abusive brother..I dont know why I just thought it went with the story X) But Im sure Luffy will be okay...hehe**

**phonenix- Thank you! Im glad to hear it X) **

**AaliyaIronHeart- Hehe here is a new update! Hope its okay... I know how you feel :( Im waiting for a few stories to update myself...the wait is agonising XD I hope that Law being abusive doesnt put you off :( **

**MaskedPyro-Hehe Im glad you liked it XD and Sabo is here! hmm Im still debating if Monet will be his Mother... **

**Ashlielle-No grammar mistakes? YAY! ^_^ I know I know...I love making people scary...its fun *giggles randomly* I know I yell at my sibling too haha but I would never go that far... Poor Luffy... Making Nami a mother would be weird haha but she will show up soon as one of Luffy-sans friends ^_^ Thanks for reviewing :D **

**PsychoRien- I love making cliff hangers... *laughs evilly* Heres the new chapter! Hope you liked it ^_^**

**Katasana- I made Law abuseive so it would make good plot hehe, but hope your not too mad :( Same, I dont really like Rebecca in the anime but I wanted to write for her at least once, I was thinking of having Monet as a mum I think it would be cool ^_^ **

**Shiro-no-Ouji- Lol you almost threw your laptop? Oh dear... :( be careful..anyway I like writing for Law, I love making him abusive and sadistic I think it matches his personality haha. Also I was going to use Monet as a Mother, yay! My first time writing as her then hehe Hope you liked this chappie ^_^**

**Shelly Marsh- Haha I guess Law is just a little jelious of Luffy having another brother.. maybe ^_^**

**OKAY thats it! Hope you guys liked this update the next one will go up next week sometime, Im busy as hell for christmas :( **


	6. Chapter 6

Sabo could have cried.

Cried with both happiness and laughter.

Ace, his _brother_ had just informed him about the new addition to the family that would be arriving in a few months time and also he told the blond about a funny incident in the coffee shop the other day. But did he tell him about the raven-haired little brother he just recently found out that was still alive?

No.

The reason being was that Ace did not want Sabo passing out from _'all this new special information overload'_ in other words, gossip. Sabo would not admit it but he _loved_ to hear gossip. Plus, Luffy had not visited in a whole month.

"So how far along is she?" The blond asked, trying his hardest to contain his glee while the cup of coffee in his hand was shaking with excitement. Any more storytelling and the cup would be on the floor.

"Shes uhm about two months, she only decided to tell me once she was a month in" Ace sighed, running his hand through his messy raven locks. "She wanted to make sure by doing another pregnancy test" The man finished with a quick sip of his drink.

Sabo looked like he was just about to explode in his seat, he got excited far too easily. "Is it a boy or girl?" He said, his eyes clenched shut with a big grin plastered on his face. He needed to calm himself.

"Well of course we won't know until the next two months" Ace replied dryly, his hazel eyes kept on the table, refusing to look at his friend.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah thats right! Gomen gomen!" The man chuckled before getting up off his seat and rinsing out his now empty cup.

Boy, Sabo was acting as if it was _his_ child being born. Well that was to be expected, usually the people who more excited were the non-pregnant ones. Usually because they just got to hold the baby and coo over it, not buy clothes, food, toys etc. Portgas was not one bit excited. Rebecca on the other hand was both 50/50. There would be times she would listen to all these baby music things, or go out and buy little lemon coloured baby grows or shoes and hats.

Then there would be some days when she would refuse get out of bed, out of sheer depression, sometime the pinkette would snap at her boyfriend then cry about it. It was driving Ace up the fucking walls.

"You want another cup of-" Ace's kind gesture was cut short by a loud and frantic knocking at his front door followed by a loud crashing noise.

"_What . In . The . Hell . Was . That?_" Sabo asked, peeking out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the source.

"Fuck this! Ah Sabo get that for me, I just dropped another cup...thanks to that moron knocking the damn door!" Ace cursed, he bent down to pick up what remained of the now shattered porcelain cup. Seriously people needed to calm the hell down….when knocking doors.

"Haha alright alright, probably people selling cookies"

"Heh! I wish!"

Sabo strolled down the hallway to the front door, he opened it slowly to be greeted by a short, raven-haired boy in shabby clothes. And by shabby, he was wearing a thin white hoodie and a pair of light blue pants while a red and yellow woolly poof ball hat sat on his head. Also a silk blue scarf was loosely wrapped around his neck.

The boy before him huffed and sounded out of breath dearly and in need of a shower. He was filthy. Well that would be an over-statement. The kid just looked like he missed his morning wash that's all.

"Can I help you?" Sabo asked the boy before him, folding his arms and resting on the door frame. He started the boy up and down, taking in his small skinny appearance.

"Is he in? Is Ace in?" He answered, swallowing thickly to try and get himself to stop panting after the run he just did.

"Ace, yeah he's here" Sabo nodded back towards the kitchen where the older man was busy tidying up the remains of the shattered cup. "Come inside out of the cold if you like" He addressed the stranger by gesturing towards the hallway.

At once the kid did, he quickly wiped his feet on the _'welcome'_ mat outside before stepping into the warm house.

It was December time and light snow paved the concrete and rooftops. You would be a right idiot not to wrap up warm in this weather. "Follow me, this way" Sabo started, making his way down the hall before feeling his arm getting grabbed.

"Its okay, I'm only here for a quick word then I have to get going….I'm actually on my way to school" The boy smiled kindly to Sabo. "And also if I walk down to the kitchen to see Ace I will just track snow"

"Uh yeah sure, you're smart right there" Sabo smiled back a little awkwardly. Why was this boy smiling like a lunatic?

"Oi Ace! Get your butt down here, there's some kid asking for you" Ace poked his head up from the floor and huffed. "Who is it, what do they want?"

"What do you need and what's your name?" Sabo asked the teen who nervously started unbuttoning his coat and re-buttoning it up again. "Oh its Luffy and I'm asking for his number"

"He says he's after your number and his name his Luffy" Sabo called completely un-fazed by the name the boy had just given him.

At the sound of the kids name, Ace quickly jumped up, accidentally banging his head off the kitchen table as he reached for the remaining pieces of cup. "Did you say Luffy?" He asked again to make clear, poking his head up to look down the hallway.

"Yeah hes asking-" Sabo was cut off by the guest as he was now rushing down the corridor to his brother. Apparently Luffy did not care any more about tracking snowy footprints. "Ace!" Luffy cheerfully cried, just as he jumped and tackled Ace into a huge hug. The attacked man only stood there for a few seconds before hesitantly hugging his younger brother back tightly.

"Oh...hey Luffy how are you?"

"I'm fine! I missed you!" Luffy gleefully answered. "I'm sorry I have not been around, a lot of things popped up, shishishi!"

"Thats quite alright, anyway hows about letting me go…?" The older man confessed, gently pushing the smaller boy off him.

Luffy did as he was told obediently, he was used to it after all, and took a seat at the table. Sabo appeared by the doorway and smirked. "You two know each other,eh?"

"Uhm Sabo, take a seat it appears that I left out one more detail of information" Portgas scratched the back of his head nervously. Sabo was going to need an ambulance and Luffy had best be running for his life.

* * *

><p>Shachi watched the house that Luffy had gone into not that long ago carefully from the safety and warmth from his car. The man smirked and shook his head before driving off. "Stupid kid…" Shachi had got all the information he needed.<p>

* * *

><p>Sabo was on the floor.<p>

"Is he going to be okay?" Luffy asked as innocently as he could, his finger pointing to the dazed man on the floor.

Ace had just his blond brother who Luffy was. The baby from the orphanage. And Sabo could not believe it, he said he was going to the toilet and just fell to the ground. Ace sighed and rested his head into the palm of his hand. "Yeah hes just suffering from information overload. A rare disease that makes even the bravest man pass out. And dear Sabo here has got it" He finished explaining with a bored smile.

Luffy nodded and continued to eat his piece of cake that was handed to him. "Umf, Ace?" He said with a mouth full of the sponge.

"Hm?"

"Can I get your phone number" Ace honestly did not know what Luffy was talking about for a second but then it clicked. "Oh yes of course, just let me get a pen or even better, just type this into your phone"

Luffy paled. "I actually havent got a phone, not anymore anyway." He downcast his eyes to the boy who was still laying in the floor as he remembered the memory.

_Luffy and Law sat at the kitchen table eating a box of pizza between Mother, Monet was still out on her work course. Law was praising his brother on the A he got in science that day._

_"The exam wasn't really that hard, I just kept my head down that was all" Luffy smiled, not looking at Law._

_"See, this is what I mean, don't ditch school like I did, kiddo" Law chuckled, smiling sadistically before reaching over to the black curved shape device sitting in front of the pizza box. "Also...you have been spotted going past the train tracks at times" _

_Luffy stopped eating and swallowed dryly. "I have only been going over there to get new school things, you know that that shop is the only place to get my text books" _

_Law refused to listen and instead turned the cellphone off. "You can have this back soon okay, my foolish little brother" Law smirked while holding the teens cellphone in front of his face._

_"But I need it for things!" Luffy obviously fought back._

_"What for...you have zero friends or is it rather to contact that other brother of yours, what was his name Ace?"_

_"I do have friends!"_

_"What that guy, pinocchio?" _

_"Its Usopp!"_

_"Think I care, in other words you can have it back when I say, okay?" _

_"But-!" _

_"You know better than to argue with me"_

"Luffy?" Aces voice broke through the memory.

Said teens eyes refocused themselves to look at his most kindest brother. Well he hated to compare Ace and Law to each other but it was fun to sometimes. "Oh sorry I forgot it could you please just write it down?" Luffy asked, grinning as wide as he could.

"Hai"

Once Ace wrote down his and Rebecca's number, Luffy took it and placed it inside his coat pocket before standing up. "Hey where are you going?" The raven haired man asked, cocking his head to the side a little. "Leaving already?"

Luffy sighed, "I have school in just under an hour, I would love to stay I really would but….you know how school works" He finished while slipping on his hat.

"Whats that?" Ace pointed to the yellowing bruise on the boys temple. "Oh this?" The teen brushed his fingertips over the wound and flinched a little. "My brother just got a bit cross with me, no matter"

"Really? Why did he do that?" Aces voice grew a little darker, what kind of person inflicts an injury just for being cross. "Like I said, I upset him, now I really must be going…" The boy waved goodbye before starting off towards the door only to be stopped when someone latched onto his leg. Looking down he soon saw the reason, Sabo.

_"Lu-Chan!"_ The blonde cried and Luffy could have sworn he saw tears in his blue eyes, Sabo then stumbled to get onto his feet before locking Luffy into a massive bear hug. "Luffy Luffy! Long time no see!" He said cheerfully jumping up and down slightly with the boy still in his arms.

"Hi Sabo! Pleased to meet you!" Little Luffy replied with a smile, trying to get out of the bone-crushing hold as best he could. "Uhm can we do this another time...I have school to attend and-"

"Oh! Want me to drive you?! Also have you heard about Rebecca?!" Sabo continued his glee-filled rant.

"You could drive me? And no what is it..?"

"Well Rebecca is-mmm!" He broke off as Ace jumped up and covered his mouth with the palm of his hand, looking much older and more frustrated as he did a few seconds ago.

"Sabo.." Said man looked towards the man behind him and tilted his head. "Not yet...its still in the early stages"

"I see I see...well we best be off-AH!" The man stopped his sentence upon seeing the time. He then grabbed the smaller hand and rushed out the door to drive him to school.

_"What a cheerful day!"_ Sabo thought.

Sabo was a happy man.

**...**

**Gomen everyone...I cant answer the reviews...my power has been playing up this week and could run out at anytime but *hugs everyone who reviewed and reads this story like Sabo hugged Luffy* Once again im sorry :( I will maybe update before christmas, actually I will because I usdate every week X)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One more thing- #FuckShachi **


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Hope you all had a nice christmas and new year :) mine was okay I guess ^_^ but before we start...this chapter takes place eight months after the last chapter, the reason for this is because I want to keep this story under 10 chapters if possible but no promises :) _

_ON WORTH! _

* * *

><p>Was this seriously happening right now…<p>

_"Ace I-I'm scared, please do something"_ Luffys trembling voice echoed through the dark lonely room, the only source of light was that of a drained light bulb hanging over head. "Ace please, wake up you need to.." Ace looked around, trying to find his little brother through all this blackness, the funny thing was that the freckled teen could see himself okay, it was like he was lit up like a huge lamp. It would have been funny if not for Luffys desperate cries echoing around him.

_"Luffy!"_ Ace called, beginning to break into a sprint through out the dark nothingness. Why did Luffy sound so scared? Was it because of the dark?

"Ace!"

"Luffy, where are you?!" Once again, Portgas began to run as fast as his legs could take him, it was a strange run because for some reason he had not even moved from his previous spot.

Just then the dying light bulb burst to life and lit up the room perfectly. Now that the darkness was gone, Ace could see that he was standing in a long white hallway with a door at the end of it. Something told the man that he had to, no _needed_ to go through that door right now but something was holding him back.

"Let go!" Ace yelled, pulling his arm away but when he turned around, he soon realized it was his brother, Luffy. Something was off about the younger boy. Just a while ago the kid sounded scared and desperate but now...he looked like he really wanted to hurt the older man. His eyes were shadowed over, his hair was a dark grey instead of its normal black, his skin was pale and his eyes stared intently at Portgas, daring him to make a move.

Luffy's frightening appearance just made Ace want to get further away from him, so with all his might he began to wrench his arm free and when he did, he began sprinting down the long white hallway towards the door. Ace needed to get into that door to protect him from this thing, his brother. He heard Luffy crying for him again but he didn't dare turn around.

Finally, he was through the white large doors. It was strange, he didn't remember opening them. Ace's only concern was, could Luffy get through the doors and come after him?

Walking further into the well lit room, Portgas soon realized it was an operating room. A few Doctors and nurses were crowded around an operating table, seemingly to be distressed. Had they noticed Aces appearance yet? Curiosity got the best of him, and so Ace began to walk towards the crowd of Doctors who were clearly trying to save someones life. The only thing on Aces mind this time was getting thrown out by the nurses for being here. So far, it was like he was a ghost to them.

Upon closer inspection, Ace's grey eyes widened. Because on the operating table below him, was himself. Why was he here...on that cold silver table….covered in blood and medical equipment. Ace tried to open his mouth to say something but found that nothing came out except for his harsh ragged breaths. Suddenly he heard footsteps come up behind him.

"It wasn't me, I promise" It was Luffy.

He was back to his old self, the only problem was that the kid seemed absolutely terrified of his older brother before him. "Please...don't hurt me...you're going to hurt me, please don't, it wasn't my fault,i'm sorry,i'm sorry"

Hurt him? Why would he do that, Ace loved his little brother and besides, he was fine! The one laying on the operating table wasn't him, it was….it was…..Rouge.

"Mama?" Ace's eyes widened once more, his _Mother_ was there. She was dead. The Doctors and nurses that were gathered around the table were now gone. Leaving only Ace, Luffy and Rouge in this small room.

"Ace, I didn't mean too…" Luffys small voice sounded throughout the cold white room. "Ace..?" Before anything else could happen, Ace turned around to face Luffy and without warning, he wrapped his hands around the boys neck. Luffy didn't even flinch he just stared at his older brother with disappointment. Luffy suddenly disappeared from sight completely leaving Ace in the dark once more.

Thats right, as soon as his little brother left the room was cast into total darkness. Like he was trapped. He tried the hospital doors again, they were locked tightly. He was indeed trapped in this never ending nightmare. Too afraid to look over his shoulder because he just knew, _he just knew_ that his dead Mother was sitting up on the bed, staring at him. He began to sob pitifully, curling up into a ball on the cold floor. The presence of Rouge still strong as ever. He wanted Luffy to come back and unlock the door but he would just end up trying to strangle him again. No Luffy couldn't come back.

"Oh well…" Ace sighed, if Luffy wasn't going to open the door he would just have to do it himself. So he did. As soon as the hospital doors were open he snapped back to reality.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ace shot up in his bed, his breathing heavy and cold sweat covered his body. Another dream?

Rubbing his face, Ace looked at the clock and realized it was only 4am. God damn it...only a few more hours and he needed to get up for work soon. Damn it.

Preparing to settle back down to sleep again, a scream echoed through out his bedroom. For a second Ace still thought he was dreaming for some reason but upon closer inspection Ace realized that Rebecca was not in bed with him. "Rebecca?" Ace called, climbing out of bed only wearing his boxer shorts and went to go search for his girlfriend.

Wandering into the bathroom, much to Aces horror he soon found out why Rebecca screamed a while ago. She was gripping the sink to support herself with one hand while the other was gripping her stomach. The girls face was scrunched up in severe pain.

"Rebecca!" Ace at once ran to her side and she collapsed into his arms, "What's wrong, what happened?"

"A-Ace...I think..._its time_" She breathed out,

"What...but its still early you can't be!" Ace stuttered, it had only been eight months, the baby was not due until next month, was this okay?

"Ace! Please!" The girl continued to cry, gripping her boyfriends arm as if her life depended on it. "Its coming"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A few hours later, Ace found himself in the waiting room. Earlier it was best to drive her themselves instead of waiting on an ambulance. Now Ace was terrified, Rebeccas screams of agony reminded him of his Mothers all those years ago…

"Hey Ace, its going to be okay!" Sabo cheerfully cried, patting his friend on the back rather harshly. What was he doing here again? Oh yeah he had spent the night on their couch after Koala threw him out.

"Thanks Sabo…" Ace sighed and continued biting his fingernails. "Hey could you...get me some more coffee"

"But I just bought you some, Ace...you're just nervous" Sabo reassured and took a seat next to his brother and friend. "Look Ace..I know you're worried about all this. I'm sure your past doesn't help with it but Rebecca will just be just fine and look on the bright side! You're going to become a father!" Sabo once again got that crazed look in his eye due to his excitement overload.

"Tch, thanks Sabo.." That wasn't enough to calm his nerves. To pass the time, Ace began telling Sabo about his dream he had earlier. Upon mentioning the room and how he was trapped, Sabo began explaining dream meanings and too Ace it was all just a pile of-

"Portgas D Ace?" A nurse called suddenly, clipboard in hand. Ace bounced up,

"Yes?"

"Your girlfriend wishes to see you..and your _son_" The girl smiled kindly opening the door for him and beckoning him to follow.

Ace heard Sabo gasp and nudge his shoulder happily. "Ace! Are you excited!"

Honestly...Ace wasn't sure of this feeling..what was it?

**...**

**I wrote this as soon as I woke up for some reason :) Anyhow what did you think and after the reviews I have some important notes for you guys :3**

**...**

**REVIEWS-**

**AaliyaIronHeart- Im glad you liked it! I love writing for Sabo^_^ and there will be more Luffy and Sabo in the next chapter:3 **

**CatLoverx33- I love Sabo too! Hes just the best right? haha, :) indeed information overload can happen...infact I get it sometimes but I dont faint like dear Sabo there but I do just need to hug someone because of it :3**

**Ashlielle- I think you got mixed up with the names, it was shachi instead of shakky hehe, Shachi is Laws friend and spying buddy :3 Going to lead to problems soon :( But Im glad you liked this update! Btw your avatar is cute :P *nom on le cookie happily***

**LuciferRin72- There WILL be a clash between Ace and Law soon, very soon but thats all Im putting out hehe... *Casually listens to the song being played, thinking up ideas* I hope you liked this chapter :3**

**The-One-Piece-Virus- Thank you so much! *hugs* Im glad your liking it!**

**The-Dark-Crimson-Blood- Im glad your liking it! Heres the next update! I hope you like this one too :) thanks you for reviewing! :D **

**...**

**Okay just before we begin...*hands everyone a gift bag with a Law, Ace, Luffy and Sabo plushies iniside* Enjoy! **

**Now heres the important part. **

**I have a few names picked out for Ace and Rebeccas baby (it felt so weird typing that..) anyway, I created a pole to let you guys vote :) its under the name *AXR Name* Thank you :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Luffy stared blankly at his desk; the clock seemed to be moving much much slower than usual as if it where mocking him. He was currently in Maths and did not have a clue on what he was doing which was strange even for him, he normally did good at Maths and to be fair he got good grades in all his classes but ever since his Mother came back from her long work course, things at home have been difficult. His Mother, Monet constantly made him do chores around the house such as cleaning, taking out the trash and staking the dishwasher and such. The reason she did not do any of this is because she claimed she had her own work to do and when to be fair, when she did clean she did a better job than Luffy himself.

His brother Law was hardly ever home, the night Monet came home he was up and gone and didn't come back until the next night. Luffy secretly liked that his brother was out of the house more, that meant he could plan more visits to Ace and It had been almost eight months since Luffy's last visit and he hated every second of it. The last time he had been at Aces house, somehow Law found out and let's just say the aftermath was not pretty. ….He fell downstairs and broken his wrist. That's what Law wanted him to say anyway…

It bothered Luffy so much! Why was Law so violent and angry when he went to see his brother…could it have been jealousy? Suddenly an idea sparked in the teens head. What if he brought Ace and Law together? Yeah! Maybe introduce each other and maybe if they got along then Law wouldn't mind Luffy's visits? It was a crazy idea to say the least but the raven haired teen was prepared to do anything. It just needed planning.

Luffy stared down at the piece of paper in front of him, a work sheet that had numerous problems and sums that just seemed to have no answer to them not matter how much he thought and thought. A couple of times, he saw his lecturers gaze fix onto him in a puzzling manner. Luffy was the best in the class so maybe he was just a little shocked to find him struggling?

Who knows?

At last the bell rang bell loudly throughout the entire school singling lunch time. With a sigh of relief, the class gathered up their things and piled out of the small stuffy room, not bothering to listen to the homework that was being given. Once everyone was gone, Luffy gathered his pens and water bottle and prepared to depart when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, it was his teacher Mr Kuzan. The man was very tall with brown curly hair and a lazy tired expression that was always plastered on his long tan face but despite all that, he was a good teacher.

"Yes Sir?" Luffy asked while flinching at the touch, probably because there was a bruise there he got from _bumping_ into the door.

"It has come to my attention that you appear to be failing this class and…I am slightly shocked" Kuzan said, the same tired lazy expression always glued on his face.

Luffy sighed, in a way he knew this was coming ever since the lecturer kept his eyes on him throughout the week, "I'm sorry Sir, and I just haven't been sleeping well. I promise I'll improve" He half lied half promised. Things at home were just busy and complicated even with Law not being around half the time and he just constantly thought about Ace, Sabo and Rebecca and what they were doing.

"Well I hope that's true, I hate to see my class failing and I won't let one boy ruin it for everyone else, Understand?" Kuzan's voice was hard and threatening but you never could take him seriously with always yawning and sometimes falling asleep at his desk.

Luffy nodded and before the taller man could get anymore words in, he rushed out of the classroom and to the library.

The school's library was empty as usual during lunch hours, only the librarian sat at her desk and typed away at her computer, glasses sitting on her nose not once looking up to see who had entered. So grabbing a book to make it look like he was reading something, Luffy sat at one of the desks and took out his note pad and pen. It was then he decided to plan for Ace and Laws day out as he liked to call it. But what could they do? It was weird, Ace was his blood brother and he didn't even know anything he liked…Law on the other had liked to go out to bars and clubs so maybe they could have a drink together? No, something told him that if Law got drunk then it might put Ace off and who knows, Ace might not drink alcohol!

"Damn it..." Luffy cursed, running his bony pale hand through his wild messy raven locks as he jerked his knee up and down out of frustration. Was it even necessary for those two to meet up?

The only reason the boy was planning this was because he thought Law would get to see how nice Ace was and let him visit as much times as he wanted…

So what could he do? I thought again for a while, even eating some of his lunch as he thought and doodled into his note pad. He desperately wanted to see Ace again, he would call but he misplaced the piece of paper with the man's number on it, it was all so frustrating. That's when he got an idea.

He could invite Ace round to his house to have dinner! It sounded like a good idea but what would Law think when Portgas turned up on his door step unexpectedly? Monet still didn't know that her son had been visiting people across town thanks to Law keeping it a secret so he wouldn't get into trouble. Would she mind it if Ace came round for dinner?

Taking a drink from his water bottle, Luffy scrunched up a piece of paper and began to draw again. If Law agreed to go out with Ace and maybe Rebecca then it would be easy picking a place. A café or restaurant perhaps. But the only problem was Law! Something told him that his brother would never agree to it and just get mad…

Maybe he should just leave it and see what Ace says about it, if he agrees then Luffy would defiantly tell Law. It was a promise.

* * *

><p>Ace currently had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess and he desperately needed a shower and constant ringing sounded in his ears. Having a child was so tiring…all they did was cry and cry and the sad part of it was it broke your heart to not know what they were crying about.<p>

"What are we going to do? He hasn't stopped crying since we brought him home!" Ace sighed, walking around the house with the struggling, crying infant. Only two weeks old.

The baby was dressed in a white baby grow; his hair was black and awfully thick for his age. Right now he was busy crying into Aces shoulder making it wet with tears and drool. The baby's name was Akio, Rebecca thought it suited him and it was cute to say the least. "Rebecca!" Ace called again when he received no answer.

Walking over towards the kitchen he found that Rebecca was asleep at the sink while washing Akio's bottles and pacifiers. Sighing, Ace rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk back into the living where the child's basket was. Slowly and gently he lowered the still sobbing infant into the soft warm bed and prayed that he would sleep for a while but he only cried harder and louder. Huffing, Ace picked him back up again and bounced him up and down a little trying to lull the baby off to sleep which is what they all needed. Finally after what felt like hours, Akio stopped crying and settled for staring up to the freckled man with a distressed looking face. His little eyebrows were scrunched up into a worried expression while his huge owlish eyes gazed right into Aces tired grey ones.

"It's okay, shhh…" Ace cooed to the child, running his finger over the child's soft cheek hoping it would calm him down. "It's going to be alright..." He continued while gently lowering the child back into his little cot and this time instead of crying, Akio continued to stare up at his Father while making soft noises as his brown eyes fluttered closed.

"Thank the gods" Ace whispered to himself as he lay back down on the couch, hugging a pillow as his eyes closed as well.

Ever since Akio was brought home everything has just been hectic, Rebecca, Ace and the baby have not gotten a wink of sleep and on top if that they would need to return back to work soon. What would they do then? Sabo was a help, he and Koala came around to visit last week and stayed with the kid all day. But once they left the crying just restarted. Checking the child and changing him, checking if he was hungry and such didn't change anything, Akio just continued to cry and as much as Ace hated to admit it, it drove him up the walls. Akio looked more like Ace than Rebecca, although he had her eyes.

At first Ace had been scared to even hold him, what if he dropped him or something like that? Would he be a good father to little Akio? So many questions ran through the man's mind.

"Oh good, you got him down" Rebecca appeared at the door way, her usually neat braid was now just a loose ponytail that hung loose down past her shoulder. She too had bags under her brown eyes. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Ace asked, not bothering to take the arm than lay over his eyes away. "I got him to sleep didn't I?"

He heard Rebecca sigh and take a seat on the chair opposite him. "I fell asleep earlier and it's all I have been doing lately…"

"Its fine, he always calms down in the end…" Ace spoke softly a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"I'm going to take him out, to the park or something" She smiled, giggling a little. "He needs to see the ducks" Ace chuckled lightly. "Fine but once you have had a sleep. I don't want him to end up in the lake"

"Shut up you idiot!" She barked back at him.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Akio was sitting content in his stroller, His blue hat protected his head from the cold and his puffy coat made him look like a marshmallow. "He looks cute, I have to say" Rebecca laughed, placing his pacifier into his toothless mouth. Ace smirked and went to lie back on the couch, he was happy to have a few hours of rest.<p>

"Sure, have fun okay" Ace replied with a kiss to Rebecca's lips and to the baby's forehead. With a quick smile, the girl departed the house with her son.

..

Rebecca pushed the stroller through the long lane of the park, it was a nice afternoon but it was a little chilly in the air. Gazing at her song, the pink haired girl noticed he was fast asleep with his dummy hanging out of his mouth. The girl smiled, despite all of the crying and midnight feedings and Aces huffing and puffing, Akio really brought life to their relationship.

Walking down the long park lane it was surprisingly empty for a Wednesday afternoon. Given the opportunity, Rebecca stuck one earphone into one ear and listened to the tune as she walked. It was so relaxing to say the least that she didn't notice one of Akio's spare blankets drop to the ground. The woman also didn't hear the voice calling to her to stop because of the music; she only got her attention grabbed when she felt a tug at her arm. Snapping back to her rational mind she turned around and at once she found the missing blanket shoved gently into her chest. "Oh did I drop that?" Rebecca questioned looking under the stroller only to find the original missing. "Oh dear, I'm sorry I'm just a little tired. Thank you by the way" The girl smiled taking the blanket into her arms again.

"You're welcome miss" The man replied, smiling a little. He stuffed his hands into his yellow and black hoody before walking onward throughout the park, keeping his head low.

Rebecca watched the stranger go until he was completely out of sight; the sound of a soft whimper broke the girls gaze. Rebecca sighed and smiled before moving on. "It seems you hate to be waiting don't you" She chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

Luffy was currently standing in his front hall in the process of taking off his warm jacket and hat before hanging it up on a hook. "Mum?" He called throughout the large house. The boy walked into the living room to find her sitting on the couch on the phone. "Where's Law?"

Instead of giving an answer to her son, she carried on talking.

"Mum?" Luffy asked again, walking closer to the couch.

With a huff, the woman put the palm of her hand to the bottom of the house phone and glared at her son with her green eyes. "What? He's in his room!" She answered back before continuing her conversation.

Nodding, the raven haired teen made his way up the set of stairs to his brother's room. Was he really going to do this, ask if Law would like to meet Ace? Yes, and if Law did get mad at least he tried.

Luffy pulled back his hand and let out a shuddering sigh then he knocked the white wooden door of Laws room.

"Come in" That almost bored sounding voice answered through the wall.

Balling his hands into fists, Luffy opened the door with a click and walked inside to the messy room of Trafalgar Law. "Hi"

Arching an eyebrow, Law scrolled his eyes upwards from his cell phone to look at the boy, "Yes?"

Luffy thought for a second, he could just lie about something and walk out and that would be that but he needed this off his chest if it meant getting to see Ace in peace without having to sneak around. "Um…"

He met the older brother's gaze for the first time and swallowed hard. "Are you busy this week?" Luffy managed to squeak out, covering his mouth with his sleeve that had dropped down over his hand.

Law yawned and stretched his arms, tossing down his phone in the process. "I don't know yet, why do you ask?"

This was it. Why was he so scared of Law?! He was his brother after all; they had been together for fifteen years. "I was wondering, if you're not busy then…" The nervous boy began to chew on the corner of his sleeve, making it damp. "…If you want I mean…"

"Luffy…what is it?" Law asked again, making the younger boy jump a little.

"…"

Sighing, Law pushed himself up off his bed and walked over to Luffy who scooted backwards, "If you're not going to tell me, then please leave" He began to usher the boy out of his room when Luffy turned his head around to meet his bored looking and unimpressed gaze. "Law I was wonder if…you would like to meet…Ace"

There he said it; he got it off his chest. Now he just had to wait for his brother's reaction.

Trafalgar Law stood there for a moment before realising what the youngest of the pair said. Meet Ace? "Why would I want to do that?" He asked, folding his arms and cocking his head slightly at the teen.

"N-No reason, just wondering but if you are busy its fine" Damn, he made it sound as if he didn't want Law and Ace to meet, which he really did! "So, yeah" He finished awkwardly.

Then his older brother began to do something that kind of gave the teen shivers. Law smirked and chuckled as he walked back over to his bed to sit and text on the phone some more. "Sure"

"I-I mean if you don't want to its-wait did you say okay?" Luffy asked, completely shocked. Law didn't even sound mad or anything but that smile that was still plastered on his face made it look as if he was joking. "You're sure?" Luffy asked once more.

Again Law nodded his head. "Yep, sounds fun"

Luffy was shocked; the reaction was something he would have never expected. Law was going to meet Ace for the first time. It all sounded crazy but it was great! "Oh okay, but I would have never expected…" Luffy trailed off seeing his brother's glare once more.

"What that I would agree?" Law began, "Little brother, there is a lot of things you don't know about me and besides it sounds fun"

The teen nodded and prepared to take his leave. "I'll let him know shall I?" After receiving a nod, Luffy made it his mission to try and persuade Ace next. He was going to do it right now.

Running back down the stairs, Luffy noticed his Mother was now watching the TV set so he simply told her he was going to see someone because they called, after she agreed he was out the door.

As he was rushing towards the bus stop, Luffy smiled excitedly to himself. Finally, Law did something he was asked to do!

Upon approaching the metal pole with the bus sign on top he was startled to find none other than Law standing right next to him. "Law…?"

"You're going to Ace's home now right?"

"…."

"So why not introduce me to him now, huh?"

Luffy was taken aback; sure he wanted them both to meet but not now! What if Ace and Rebecca were out or something or if he was extremely busy. But if that was the case, Luffy was sure that Ace wouldn't mind it if they just chatted and got to know each other. But something rang at the back of his head. Was it safe to be showing Law were Ace and Rebecca lived?

"Well?" Law broke his train of thought.

"S-Sure, he would like that"

So he and Law waited at the bus stop in silence…

* * *

><p>Ace stirred the tea bag into the cup with sugar; it was currently far too hot to drink so he settled for leaving it off to the side until it cooled down.<p>

"Akio, you having fun bud?" He asked sitting down on the arm chair as he watched the raven haired child kick and try to get the stuffed animals that hung above him while lying on the carpet on a blanket. The child acknowledged his Father and giggled a little prompting Ace to smile. Rebecca was visiting her Mother for the day and would be back in the morning. At first the girl declined the offer but Ace told her to go and that he could handle things here. So far everything was alright.

The phone rang leaving Ace no choice but to pick it up, sighing he got up off the comfy chair.

"Hello?" He answered, keeping his eyes on the baby who was still trying to catch the plush farm animals.

"Hey buddy! How are you?!" Sabo's over energetic voice screamed back to him happily. It was so loud that he had to take the phone away from his ear.

"I'm fine, Rebecca's gone so that just leaves me and the kid, but other than that how are you doing" Ace asked both cheerfully and tiredly back.

"Good, Koalas being annoying as usual but-"

"Sabo remember what happened last time, you being stubborn is what drove her away. Your damn well lucky she gave you another chance you idiot" Ace said with a sigh. Sabo could be too hyper sometimes.

The two men continued talking about work and things when the freckled man had to end the call because of a knock at the door. Hanging up the receiver, the man strolled over to the door and opened it up to see his now distant brother Luffy. And by distant he means that he never sees the teen anymore. It just seems that he shows up every few months out of the blue looking scruffy and out of breath.

"H-Hey Ace" Luffy managed to smile to his older brother. Something was off about the teen this time.

"Luffy! Long-time no see, where have you been?" Ace asked, he was happy to see Luffy and plus he wanted Luffy to see his…nephew. That sounded so morbid but it was the truth. Ace had decided it was going to be awkward as hell when Luffy seen Akio. It's not every day that you find out you have a nephew after all.

Luffy nodded showing he had been fine but he was still off. He had his woolly poof ball hat in his hands gripped tightly. Before Ace could ask any more questions Luffy cleared his throat. "Ace there's someone I want you to meet…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yosha! there we have it! law and Ace are about to meet! *puts on sunglasses and eats popcorn* oh yeah I have to write it... but never mind! Any how, I cant do reviews tonight as I just got back from watching <em>The Theory To Everything<em>. And I just want to say..It was extremely emotional.. :( Overall a good movie! **

**Also this is the first chapter to be written on my new laptop! It feels so weird not having to copy and paste my work! But next chapter I will do all the reviews! Even the ones from the previous chapters! Until then..Goodnight! **


End file.
